Fun Times With Ruu
by CZeke
Summary: Yuuri's new friend is a lot for her old friends to bear.


_WARNING: This story revisits parts of the last twenty chapters or so in light of the big (if widely predicted) twist in Chapter 48. If you're behind on the manga, catch up first or you will be stuffed full of spoilers.  
_

* * *

 **FUN TIMES WITH RUU**

* * *

"It's all right," said Yuuri. "They're friends."

Kurumi looked at Miki. Miki looked at Kurumi. They both looked at Yuuri.

"See?" she continued, giving her left hand a little shake. "She's right here. She's alive, isn't she? I made it in time..."

Dumbfounded, Kurumi could only say, "Uh... yeah."

Miki managed to squeeze out a whole sentence: "We were... worried for you when you went in on your own..."

Behind them, Yuki emerged from the RV. "Welcome back, Rii-san! ...Oh? And who's that?"

"She was hiding all this time," Yuuri explained. "That place was dangerous."

Kurumi saw the same look on Yuki's face that had been on Miki's, but only for a moment. Yuki hurried over and patted the small head at Yuuri's side. "I see," she said. "It must have been hard. Don't worry, it's all right now. We're all together now."

At a loss, Kurumi changed the subject to something she understood. "We'll be leaving soon," she said. Remembering that they had been planning to search the school for more supplies, she added, "I'll see what else I can find." Zombies suddenly felt like good company.

"Right," said Yuki. "But before that..." She spun around in front of the group. "Welcome back, everyone!"

Three of the four people she was addressing said "We're back!"

The other was more the silent type.

* * *

Miki watched in disbelief from the steps of the RV as Yuuri talked to her new friend.

"Do you remember my name?" Yuuri asked. When there was no answer, she said, "I'm Yuuri. You can just call me Rii."

A moment passed, about as long as it would take someone to open her mouth and close it again.

"It's fine. No need to rush," said Yuuri. "But it's a bit troublesome not even knowing your name."

 _Guuma-chan_ , thought Miki. _The name is Guuma-chan._

"So... can I call you Ruu?"

Miki practically jumped back. _What? That's so creepy! - Wait. No, it's not all that creepy. It would be creepy with an actual person. - Okay, but she thinks..._

Her train of thought was broken when Yuki suddenly showed up and did a little dance for "Ruu". Miki took the opportunity to go back into the RV and close the door. Hearing _two_ people "interact" with Yuuri's new friend might be more than she could take.

Nonetheless, she found she couldn't take her eyes off them, and she sat watching through the window in glum contempla-

"Yo, what's up?"

Having successfully startled Miki, Kurumi sat down across from her. "You were making a face like _thiiis_ just now," she said, imitating the junior student's scowl.

"It worries me," Miki replied. "You know what I mean?"

"You bad with kids?" she asked, making Miki nervous until she noticed the mischievous look on Kurumi's face.

"I'm not exactly bad with them, but... I'm not sure how to talk to her."

"Just think of her as Yuki."

Miki looked carefully at Kurumi. The older girl had subtly changed who "her" was referring to. "Senpai's childish," said Miki, "but she's not exactly a child either."

"It's more or less the same thing," said Kurumi with a wise, knowing look that Miki wasn't sure she had really earned.

They talked a bit longer, Kurumi making more jokes and Miki unable to resist cheering up a bit. Her friend had a real talent for lightening the mood. That was something she missed about Kei, who had once been like that too... before the world went crazy.

 _Crazy._ The word echoed in her head as she looked out the window.

Yuki suddenly tossed Ruu high in the air. She misjudged the catch; Ruu hit the ground head first. Yuuri grabbed her back, brushed the dirt off, and furiously scolded Yuki.

Miki grabbed Kurumi's sleeve in a death grip. "I'm not going crazy, right? Teddy bear. It's a teddy bear."

"Yeah," said Kurumi.

"Good. It's just... I mean, we've been dodging around the word because it's all so weird and I just suddenly wondered -"

"You're not crazy yet. I'll let you know when."

"Whew."

* * *

Yuuri set a plate out for Ruu at dinner that night. She didn't fill it, thankfully. With their limited food supply, Miki wasn't sure she could have let that pass.

Inevitably, however, Yuuri offered her a bite. "Do you want some too, Ruu?"

For one long, horrible moment, Kurumi and Miki could see a vision of Yuuri cramming food into the teddy bear's mouth like a toddler "feeding" her doll. Luckily, that didn't happen. Yuuri gestured with the spoon, but didn't push it forward; Ruu must still have been too shy to eat. The question now was how Yuuri would handle -

Yuki suddenly made a face so ridiculous that Miki choked on her food.

 _Nice one, Yuki_ , thought Kurumi, pounding Miki on the back. _Dunno how she'll picture Ruu reacting, but this should at least distract her a bit._

"What a bad girl!" said Yuuri. "Be sure not to act like her, Ruu!"

There was a pause.

" _Don't_ act like her, Ruu!"

 _Guess she did,_ thought Kurumi. She played along: "Kids always copy bad things right away." Yuki acted like she'd been praised, Miki chided her, and the general chaos continued.

Supper went smoothly from there, but afterwards, Kurumi found herself worrying. Yuki's trick wouldn't work again, and Ruu had to "eat" at some point. Maybe they could somehow persuade Yuuri that it was happening when she wasn't looking...

A while later, Yuuri stormed into the living room, holding a box of cookies the club had been saving. Someone had clearly torn it open. "Did _you_ do this?"

"Nope," said Kurumi. "You know, I saw Ruu staring at it earlier. And aren't those crumbs on her face?"

Yuuri took a look - there were indeed some strategically placed crumbs on Ruu's muzzle. "Bad girl! No stealing snacks!"

"How many'd she take?"

"Two! But that's all you get!" said Yuuri, still scolding Ruu. She headed for the kitchen. "I'm putting this box somewhere you can't reach!"

"Bet she'll get 'em anyway," said Kurumi, patting her stomach.

* * *

Everyone was in bed by about eleven that night. The weather was nice enough to leave the RV's windows open just a crack. The faint sound of crickets outside was all that could be heard. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Suddenly - nothing happened.

Yuuri's eyes flew open. She had been about to fall asleep, but no one could have slept through the noise she wasn't hearing just now. She picked up Ruu and held her tight. "It's okay! Calm down! It's just a bad dream!"

She had to shout to make herself heard over Ruu's nonexistent screams. Soon the other three club members were awake. As one, however, they stayed in bed and left Yuuri to handle the problem, since there was no problem and therefore Yuuri could probably handle it.

"There there," she said over and over, using all her sisterly comforting skill. Sure enough, Ruu was soon as quiet as she had been before, and during, her screaming fit. Yuuri lay back down with her and went back to sleep.

About half an hour later, it happened again.

 _This is going to get old real fast,_ thought Kurumi.

* * *

A few days into the trip to St. Isidore University, Yuuri took Kurumi to one side. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Yeah?"

Yuuri glanced back and forth and then said, "Do you realize we haven't introduced Ruu to Megu-nee?"

For a moment, Kurumi was frozen. _So this is what it feels like when reality turns inside out,_ she thought.

"We need to do that right away for Yuki's sake," Yuuri continued.

"Uh, she's... she's been better lately..."

"We can't take chances! Her mental state is very fragile!"

When she saw the look on Yuuri's face, there was nothing Kurumi could say. This was Leader Yuuri, Club President Yuuri, the Yuuri who had nearly come to blows with Miki early on. Somehow that side of her was completely compartmentalized away from her "Ruu-matism", as Kurumi had mentally nicknamed it.

And so it was, an hour later, that Kurumi and Miki stood watching Yuuri and Yuki introduce their imaginary friends to each other.

"We're sorry we forgot to do this properly!" said Yuki to Megu-nee. She gestured at Yuuri's stuffed bear. "Megu-nee, this is Ruu!"

Yuuri smiled. "Ruu, this is our teacher, Miss Megumi Sakura. Please say -"

She stopped; Yuki was waving her off, looking embarrassed by proxy. "Sorry, Megu-nee! Rii-san didn't mean to talk over you!"

"Oh. Yes, I'm sorry."

There was a long pause.

Both girls spoke at the same moment. Yuuri said "I'm afraid Ruu is still too shy to talk." Simultaneously, Yuki said "Well of course she's well-spoken, Megu-nee! She's got Rii-san teaching her!"

There was another pause.

"Silly me!" said Yuki, bopping herself on the head. "You're right, Megu-nee. I meant well-mannered, not well-spoken."

"We understood," said Yuuri, smiling again.

Off to the side, Kurumi whispered, "It's like watching two blind people play catch." Miki stepped on her foot.

* * *

St. Isidore University was closed. There was no way to open the gate from the outside. As such, the club members were making their way over the wall. Kurumi went first, then sat on top to help the others up.

Yuuri was next. The club collectively realized this was a bad idea about half a second before she told Ruu "Hold on tight, okay?" and placed her behind her back.

The teddy bear immediately dropped to the ground. Yuuri turned around, picked her up, and said, "No no, Ruu. You have to hold on." She carefully placed the bear on her back again.

This time it stayed. Yuuri nodded and said "Here we go." She strained to reach Kurumi's arm; once she had a grip, the two together managed to get her on top of the wall.

"Wow!" she said to her bear as they rested. "Weren't you scared, Ruu?"

 _No,_ thought Kurumi. _Ruu had no problems. Miki, on the other hand..._

The junior student was groaning. Holding the bear in place against Yuuri's back during the climb had required her to stretch to the absolute limit of her flexibility. She'd been down to a single finger by the time Yuuri was high enough for Kurumi to take over.

"You worked hard," Yuki whispered to her. "But next time let's get some tape."

Miki groaned some more.

* * *

Several things belatedly occurred to Kurumi when she hit the ground on the other side of the wall. One: If she'd gone ahead alone, she might have found a way to open the gate or the nearby door and saved everyone else some trouble. Two: Come to think of it, why had they all come right now in the first place? Three: Wait, what about the RV? Who was watching it, Megu-nee?

 _"All of you, drop everything and put your hands up!"_

Oh yes, and four: Zombies don't lock doors. Somebody inside was probably alive.

The club quickly obeyed the order - but apparently the speaker wasn't satisfied. He emerged from the bushes, a nervous-looking young man in a tuque, holding a loudspeaker in one hand and a crossbow in the other. "I said all of you! Right now!"

Kurumi's mind raced. What were they doing wrong? Why was he aiming at Yu-

 _Dammit! Five: Other people don't know about the Ruu thing!_

Everything happened at once. The enemy pulled the trigger. Kurumi dove for her shovel. Yuuri, still holding the bear because _of course she was_ , spun to protect "Ruu". Faster than she knew she could, Kurumi threw the shovel into the arrow's path.

Somehow, incredibly, it worked. The arrow bounced off. _Oh man,_ thought Kurumi as she hit the ground. _I sure wish Senpai could've seen me do THAT move._

She got up and looked the attacker in the eye. He was even younger than she'd thought at first. She could see competing emotions on his face - anger, panic, terror - but most of all, confusion. Without his saying a word, a question came through loud and clear: _Why did that girl just risk her life for a teddy bear?_

And Kurumi could have explained. Or just said "Don't ask", or rolled her eyes in Yuuri's direction or something. It might even have helped them make a connection. But she didn't, and not just because she was mad at him.

No, maybe it was petty, but Kurumi was _really enjoying_ the fact that someone in the world was more confused about "Ruu" than she was.

* * *

"So, welcome to St. Isidore University!" said Touko to the new arrivals.

The tallest one, apparently the leader, tentatively took the handshake Touko was offering. "It's... nice to meet you." Touko didn't blame her for being nervous. After all, her group had just had a narrow escape from -

"It's a restart of the School Life club!" An energetic girl in a hat suddenly added her hand on top of theirs.

The others quickly followed suit. Then they raised their hands high and gave a cheer. "WOO!"

Touko was startled. _Very_ startled. In fact, someone not watching too closely might have thought she was overreacting. Group handshakes and cheers aren't so strange, after all.

Including a teddy bear in the handshake and raising its hand with theirs, though? _That_ was strange.

* * *

It took a surprisingly long time to get to the names. Everyone was too busy relaxing. Both groups had something to feel relieved about. The St. Isidore students hadn't seen a new person in weeks, and the School Life club hadn't felt safe for just as long.

Eventually Touko, Aki, and Hika introduced themselves (deferring the topic of Rise for now). Yuki followed suit, firing off the names of her group. "And this is Ruu!" she added, pointing at the teddy bear.

"So energetic!" said Aki without missing a beat.

Kurumi blinked. _Does she - wait, never mind, she meant Yuki. Yeesh, give me a heart attack why dontcha._ Playing along with Yuuri was taking its toll on Kurumi. She had literally been having nightmares about meeting other people who could see Ruu - which would make _her_ the crazy one.

Of course, she would still have to explain. So far, to the new people, "Ruu" was just a teddy bear with a name. Kurumi would have to let them know the full story without Yuuri hearing, and before they saw Yuuri or Yuki do something weird enough to comment on.

A long talk about conspiracies and corporations followed. Not until it was over did Kurumi finally see an opening - and luckily, by then she had come up with the most brilliant plan ever. Hika was taking the club to pick out bedrooms. Kurumi got up to follow them, and in the process, she "accidentally" dropped her backpack, spilling a few things. "Go ahead, I'll catch up," she said.

 _So far so good. Now I just grab the other two and -_

"Here, I'll help," said Yuuri.

Kurumi could almost hear her plan crashing down around her. "I'm fine, Rii, go -"

"Please wait a moment." This time Yuuri wasn't talking to her. Kurumi got up to see what was going on; the others had now left the room, but Yuuri, with Ruu in one hand, was blocking Touko and Aki from following.

"What's wrong?" asked Aki.

"There is something very important we need to explain," said Yuuri. "I know you were about to do that, Kurumi, but it's better if they hear it from both of us."

Kurumi blinked. _She's not..._

"Our friend Yuki," said Yuuri in a low voice, "sometimes sees people who aren't really there."

It took every ounce of Kurumi's self-control not to whack herself in the forehead.

Yuuri proceeded to explain, in great detail and with the utmost compassion, Yuki's delusions of an unchanged world and a living Megu-nee. She made it clear how important it was that Yuki never be left alone in a place the zombies could reach. She even discussed their friend's recent, inconsistent improvement. Yuki was definitely getting better, but it would take time.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Yuuri concluded, "but please be gentle with Yuki. Her mind is very delicate. It would be terrible if -"

Yuuri's left hand, holding her bear, began to jerk toward the door.

"I'm nearly done, Ruu," she said. "Be patient."

Her hand jerked even harder.

"Sorry," said Yuuri, backing away as if being pulled. "We'd better go ahead. You know how children have trouble staying still for grownup talk."

Touko and Aki watched, open-mouthed, as Yuuri hurried through the door muttering, "Calm down, Ruu!" Before they could say anything, Kurumi put her hands on their shoulders.

"Okay," she said. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

In the empty room that Yuuri had converted into a classroom, everyone was busy. Yuuri taught the lesson, Yuki carefully took notes, Kurumi took notes less carefully, and Ruu, since she was too young for the material, read a storybook.

"Psst," Yuki whispered to Kurumi.

Kurumi leaned closer.

"Ruu must be a pretty slow reader," said Yuki. "She hasn't turned the page in fifteen minutes."

 _Someday_ , Kurumi swore, _I will find a foolproof way to tell when she's pulling my leg. Right after I take revenge on Miki for getting out of this._

* * *

Unlike many developments in Ruu's life, there was nothing very troublesome about the first time she said Yuuri's name. The "two" of them were alone in the hallway when it happened. No one else was there to get confused. Ruu's improvement probably indicated a further slip in Yuuri's mental state, but at least she had that brief, private moment of joy.

No, the trouble came the next morning.

"I have wonderful news!" said Yuuri to the group as soon as she arrived for breakfast. "Everyone listen to Ruu!"

They couldn't. All they could do was stare.

"Did you hear?"

"She was too quiet," said Yuki truthfully.

Yuuri's face fell. "Come on, Ruu! Be brave and speak up. Try again."

Honesty having failed, Kurumi tried the usual backup plan: deceit. "Wow, Ruu! That's great!"

Yuuri crossed her arms. "What did she say?"

 _Crap._ "Uh... 'She sells seashells by -'"

"No! Don't just play along, Kurumi. Ruu can't stay shy forever."

Miki figured they had about two tries left before Ruu "spoke" louder and that excuse would no longer work. She frantically looked around for a solution. When her eyes fell on Touko, however, the older girl winked at her. She said to Yuuri, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The two of them went across the room. There, Touko whispered, "Hika won't be able to hear Ruu."

"What? Why not?"

"You've noticed she's really quiet, right? That habit comes from all the hangovers she gets. And man, she had a _looooot_ to drink last night. Right now she's pretty much getting by on body language."

Puzzled, Yuuri asked, "Don't hangovers usually make everything sound louder?"

"No. Wait, I mean yes! Right now Hika can hear her own brain buzzing so loud it drowns out everything else."

"Oh!"

"It's kind of embarrassing for her, so we usually pretend not to notice. Do you think you could play along?"

Yuuri nodded. "I understand. Give me a moment." She found a piece of paper, wrote "She's saying 'Rii-neesan'" on it, and handed it to Hika with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. All the other girls immediately snuck a peek.

The next time Ruu "spoke" for them, everyone "heard". Yuuri was delighted. Kurumi was relieved. Hika was confused. Yuki was hungry, and _that_ problem at least was easily solved.

Afterwards, Kurumi muttered to Miki, "Ruu's been able to talk for days. Who knew she still couldn't say Rii's name?"

"Your guess was still weird," Miki replied.

"Well, I figured if she was so impressed, maybe Ruu was saying something _hard_."

"There wasn't even time for a whole sentence!"

"She's a kid. Probably skips words."

"She's a _bear_."

"Eats 'em, then."

* * *

Miki had been born an explorer. Whenever she saw a "Do Not Enter" sign, it drew her in like a magnet. Through punishment and experience, she had learned how to resist the urge, but it was always there.

Thus, as soon as Touko warned the newcomers never to go to certain parts of the campus, Miki wanted nothing else in the world but to do so. This time, however, she was determined to control herself. She was sure Touko had good reasons, and the last thing she wanted to do was betray the trust of their new friends. She decided to distract herself by spending some time outside with Yuki and Yuuri.

"Whee! Wheeeee!"

In the centre of the field, Yuki was running around in random directions, following the "orders" of a teddy bear that she was wearing like a second hat.

"Huff... huff..."

Around the track, Yuuri was running as fast as she could, trying to get in shape so that, if the teddy bear ever ran away, she could catch up.

 _Yeah, okay,_ thought Miki. _Let's see what's in those restricted zones._

* * *

On the opposite side of the St. Isidore campus, the so-called Melee Fight Club was discussing recent developments. For weeks, there had been no word from anyone or anything outside the university. The arrival of new survivors after all this time was a big deal.

"We need information," declared the leader. "We are going to research where the four of them came from and what they saw."

Suddenly his phone rang. Startled, he looked around the room. His whole team was here. Who else would call him?

He answered the phone. A voice he didn't recognize asked, _"Can you please say that last thing you said again?"_

"What? Who is this?"

 _"Not important. C'mon, just say that last sentence again."_

"Uh... we are going to research where the four of them -"

There was a sigh of deep satisfaction on the other end of the phone.

 _"Thanks, man. I needed that."_ She hung up.

"Okay," he said to his team. "Let me be more specific. We are going to research where the four of them came from and _how they got my number_."

* * *

Yuuri had just shocked her friends by saying she couldn't come on the trip to Randall Corporation. "It might be dangerous," she'd said, patting her bear on the head. "I can't take her."

For the hundredth time, Miki felt that awkward feeling, and she took comfort in Kurumi's presence at her side. _This experience is probably going to bond us for life,_ she thought. _We're the only ones keeping each other sane._

"Yeah," said Kurumi to Yuuri. "Gotta be careful with Ruu."

She nodded politely.

"Truly, she is the most vulnerable of us all."

Miki raised an eyebrow.

"Why, even the smallest moth could - OW!"

As Kurumi rubbed her side where it had been elbowed, Miki reflected, _Okay, there's a certain level of violence involved in our bond. That doesn't make it weaker or anything._

* * *

Yuuri had left Ruu with Miki while she exercised and showered. They met up again in the change room. "Was she quiet?" Yuuri asked as Miki came around the corner. Then, once she took a look at Ruu, she laughed. She took the bear back and held it horizontally. _Guess Ruu "fell asleep",_ thought Miki.

How long was this going to go on? How many more lies would be asked of her?

Miki had been holding her tongue out of humility. She was painfully aware that she had been wrong - or at least presumptuous - with Yuki when she first joined the club. Miki's attempt to jar her out of her delusions had nearly gotten them both killed. This time, Miki had chosen to remember her place and follow Kurumi's lead.

But that was weeks ago now, and Yuuri was only getting worse. What was more, her delusions were even more dangerous than Yuki's. Miki glanced at Yuuri's leg where the bandage had been. _She was willing to give her own life for "Ruu",_ she thought. _Whose life will be next?_

The two of them talked a bit about the trip. Miki said she was planning to go. Yuuri still intended to stay. "Even if the club camping trip is important, I can't take her."

Miki closed her eyes.

"Ruu is a teddy bear. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. You're our leader and we need you, but instead you're hiding in a fantasy. _You have to wake up._ "

She saw Yuuri drop the teddy bear in shock. She saw madness and responsibility and heartbreak spin in her eyes. She saw a shattered mind finally come crashing to the ground...

Miki opened her eyes again and was back in the world where she hadn't said anything.

 _That's just a worst-case scenario,_ she reminded herself. _Maybe she could handle it. But... if she couldn't..._

No. They couldn't afford to take the chance.

She hoped to heaven that they could afford _not_ to.

* * *

Kurumi laughed as she looked at Yuki's contribution to the exchange diary. She'd drawn a little cartoon picture of the club, with each member making her most typical expression. The irritated Miki was especially on point.

In one corner was a picture of Guuma-chan. There wasn't one of Ruu.

 _Geez, Yuki. Did you forget Rii's gonna see this? We can't just leave Ruu out. I mean, technically she's there, but still. I better add her._

Kurumi drew a small circle and was about to add features to it when she realized Yuki had in fact been one step ahead of her.

 _Crap. We have no idea what Ruu "really" looks like._

She couldn't erase the circle now. _WhatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo?_

Later, when Yuuri had her turn with the diary, she found it odd that four club members were illustrated while the fifth was just a small circle with the name "Ruu" in it. But the note beside it that said "I can't draw kids" was a reasonable explanation.

* * *

Earlier, when the two clubs had been packing for the trip, the topic of Sumiko had come up for the first time. Now that she and Miki were alone for a bit, Touko wasn't surprised to be asked for more information about their lost member. Not only was Miki the most inquisitive of the new group, but according to Kurumi, she'd once lost a friend in much the same way.

Touko told Miki a few basic things, but she seemed unsatisfied. _I guess I'm not being very organized,_ Touko thought. _It's hard to explain a person on the spot._ "I'll give you more details later," she told Miki, hoping to do better with a little prep time.

"Okay," said the junior member, but a moment later she spoke again. "Look, it's okay. You can tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Miki glanced around the room quickly. "The truth about 'Sumiko'. How she's not real."

"Eh?"

"Which one of you imagined her? Hika, right?"

Touko stared.

"No? Aki then?"

 _Yeah, okay. Let's nip this in the bud._ Touko held up a finger to indicate "one sec", took out her phone, and called up a photo the group had taken while Sumiko was still around.

Miki's face went red. "Oh. Um... oh."

"She's the gothloli."

"Yeah. Oh."

There was silence for a minute as the junior student gradually transitioned from rosy to crimson.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I mean, after... I just..."

Touko put a hand on Miki's shoulder. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

" _So much,_ " said Miki, a single tear in her eye.

* * *

It was finally the last day before the "camping trip". The two clubs were holding a big send-off party - even Rise had turned up. (The importance of the occasion would have been enough to pry her out of the library, but the food had made it much easier.) Since some people weren't coming on the trip, the topic of souvenirs naturally arose.

"What does Ruu want as a present?" Yuki asked Yuuri.

Kurumi went white. Miki froze in mid-drink. They had the same thought: _If she says a teddy bear, I *$% ing quit._

"Hmm," said Yuuri. "Perhaps a doll would be nice."

"Oh! That's a good idea." Yuki patted Ruu's head. "We all need someone to take care of, right?"

Kurumi and Miki seriously considered quitting anyway.

* * *

That night, Ruu lay "awake" with worry, and Yuuri comforted her. It was for this reason and this reason alone that Yuuri didn't lie awake with worry herself. In fact, of all the club members, she was able to get the most sleep.

She would need it.

* * *

The only surprising thing, Miki supposed, was that their house of cards had taken this long to fall. The world had ended. Civilization was gone. She and her friends were children playing in the rubble.

She had heard Yuki scream about twenty minutes ago. There was no sign of Kurumi anywhere. Touko's group was missing too. Yuuri was the only one Miki had been able to find, and the best plan they could think of was fleeing to the underground storeroom.

They hadn't even made it halfway.

She heard the sound of someone dropping to the ground just a second too late. Before she could react, Miki was in a chokehold. The leather-clad arm around her neck was slender but incredibly strong. Whoever this attacker was, she outclassed them completely.

"Yuuri!" cried Miki. "Run!"

The agony was plain to see on Yuuri's face... but she gripped her teddy bear tighter and turned away. "I'm sorry!" she said, running full tilt.

Miki was smiling as her face hit the floor. She was happy to sacrifice herself if it meant Yuuri's safety. This was for the best - and in a way, she had Ruu to thank for it. Without someone to "protect", Miki was sure Yuuri would have fought for her and gotten hurt.

The moment was bittersweet, however. Her thought from a few days ago echoed in her mind: _Whose life will be next?_

Now she knew.

* * *

It was all over. Everyone the rival group had found, they had captured. Both clubs were tied up in the lounge, with the door barricaded just in case, while the intruders searched for the only one they hadn't run into yet: Kurumi.

Yuuri had been screaming, swearing vengeance, as they brought her in. She'd spent the following hour in tears on the floor. Now she was deathly quiet.

Miki decided to try talking to her again. So far, Yuuri had just pushed everyone away, but maybe she'd calmed down enough now. She came to sit next to the older girl.

Quietly, Yuuri said, "They stepped on her."

"What?"

"They stepped on her head and left her on the ground."

 _Bastards,_ thought Miki. Of course they didn't know what the bear meant to Yuuri, but she clearly loved it. And who would treat even a random teddy bear that way?

Anyway, that explained why Yuuri didn't have Ruu with her. And as sad as she was for her friend, a little time apart could be just what the doctor ordered. Maybe they could finally focus on reality now. "We have to get out of here," Miki whispered. "Do you have any ideas?"

Yuuri smiled through her tears. "Oh, we don't have to worry about that. They made a _big_ mistake."

 _Uh oh._ "What's that?"

"They just left Ruu there. They didn't tie her up or bring her here. They think someone so small can't do anything. But they're wrong."

 _No. She can't be this far gone._

"We have nothing to worry about," said Yuuri, settling into a more comfortable position. "They left us unguarded. She'll find us. _Ruu will save us all._ "

Miki screamed.

Something in her head had finally snapped. She screamed and screamed and screamed. She screamed out all her frustration and anger and sheer disbelief. She screamed twice as loud because Kurumi wasn't there to do it.

When her breath ran out, she fell back on the ground, panting. The others looked at her with sympathy. There was no need to ask what it had been about. At this point in their lives, they all had more reasons to scream than not to.

Yuuri leaned against Miki supportively. "Good idea," she said. "I'm sure Ruu heard that."

Under her breath, the junior student muttered a few things she would never, ever have dreamt she'd be addressing to her club president.

"Did you say something?" Yuuri asked.

"No," said Miki ruefully. "It was just your imagination."

 **END**


End file.
